Inside Out (2061 Cartoon Ridiculous Style)
2061 Cartoon Ridiculous's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Kawaii Heart Skunk (Care Bear Mallkins) *Anger - Taunton Heart Moose (Care Bear Mallkins) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Ludwig Von Drake (Disney) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sylvia the Flute (Oscar's Orchestra) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Mikayla Heart Wolf (Care Bear Mallkins) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Dylan McKay (Beverly Hills, 90210) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Dr. Lazertag (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (2061 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (2061 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2061 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Sweet Heart Mouse Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2061 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (2061 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Kawaii Heart Skunk Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2061 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Taunton Heart Moose My Bad *Inside Out (2061 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2061 Cartoon Ridiculous Style): Toborr's First Date? *Inside Out (2061 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Sweet Heart Mouse 2D.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Joy Bright Heart Sad.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear Toborr.png|Toborr as Riley Andersen Category:2061 Cartoon Ridiculous Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG